During winter, motor graders are sometimes used to remove snow from roads. When used to remove snow, a snow wing having a snow blade is sometimes attached to the motor grader to extend the lateral snow plowing reach of the motor grader. During snow plowing, the operator of the motor grader should watch for obstacles along the road and raise the snow wing and other snow blades attached to the motor grader to avoid striking the obstacles with the snow blades. On occasion, such obstacles may be buried by snow or visibility may otherwise be poor making it difficult for the operator to see the obstacle and raise the snow blade(s) to avoid the obstacle.